


Needy

by XxSerpentDarlingxX (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, because there's a lot, boys in leather jackets make me sweat, did i mention smut, sweet pea is such a fucking daddy, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxSerpentDarlingxX
Summary: You, a shy quiet girl from the Northside, and Sweet Pea, the badass biker we all love.*Comments are extremely appreciated!**So is constructive criticism!**I take requests!**Just comment what you want!**But seriously comment a request I'm out of ideas :(*





	Needy

You watched Pea from a few feet away as he hustled another dumb Riverdale high bulldog during an arm wrestling contest. The way his muscles flexed down his entire arm sent a small shock between your legs. He was strong and the marks he left on you were proof of it. You secretly pressed your thighs together when he used his signature smirk to taunt the guy in front of him. Tonight was just one of those nights when your body was begging for him. He had worked a few late nights for FP so there wasn’t any time for a much-needed fuck.

He looked over at you and smiled the blinding genuine smile that no one else got the pleasure of receiving. Sometimes people questioned what made you so special to him, the shy and quiet girl from the Northside. Your preference of short pastel skirts and knee socks definitely didn’t match his black leather serpent jacket that hung off your shoulders occasionally. He didn’t care though, the more innocent you looked the better. Only he could see the naughty side of you, the side that teased him constantly with your little whimpers and lip bites. The dirty videos you sent at two in the morning, making him come pick you up and fuck you at two in the morning.

He had lost his mind when you first let a quiet daddy slip past your lips. It was one of his biggest turn-ons that no one had ever had the chance to encounter. You were the first to ever get to call him that and he didn’t want it any other way. It escalated from there, a daddy kink turned into him realizing you were a submissive who was willing to turn yourself over to him. He was in heaven when you got on your knees in front of him and admitted it. From then it was just absolutely kinky, rough sex. Sometimes it was slow and sweet when you both needed reassurance on feeling loved and wanted but any other time, you were his kinky, needy, baby girl.

You let out a silent huff of frustration, thinking about your sex life had just increased your need for him to touch you. Finally, the game ended and he walked over to you smirking, “I won again princess.” You giggled, “Congratulations.” He pulled you over to a random couch to take a break from the crowd of people. Only two other people sat nearby and they were in their own little world. Sweet Pea pulled you onto his lap with you sitting on his right thigh. You laid your head on his chest and let him play with your hair. You didn’t notice the smirk that appeared when he felt the damp spot on his jeans. You were horny as hell but he knew you wouldn’t ask for him to help you so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

His hands slowly rubbed up and down your sides and over your hips in a soothing manner but he had other intentions. The curves of your ass stood out under the pink skirt, leaving nothing to the imagination. He knew he could just touch you and get you off quickly, you had both agreed that he had permission to do anything at any time as long as it was something safe and comfortable. He had other ideas tonight though, you deserved a little extra attention for putting up with his late nights and busy days.

His soft touches were stopped when he ran his hands down and cupped your ass gently, pulling your body closer to him. You looked up at him, your eyes were glazed over and your cheeks were slightly flushed, “Pea? What are you doing?” You were a needy mess just from him barely touching you. He kissed you slowly, “Just trust daddy, I’m gonna make you feel good kitten, okay?” You bit your lip, his dominance was pushing through, “Yes daddy.” He places one more kiss on your lips before making his way down your neck, leaving hickeys that wouldn’t go away for days. Luckily your father let you basically live with Pea so any marks or bruises left on you weren’t a big problem. Except when he got a little rough and left a slight bruise on the sides of your neck from some light choking. The school counselor pulled you aside for a talk about abusive relationships but you ended that very quickly by admitting to having a BDSM lifestyle. No one pressed that topic again.

Sweet Pea found your sweet spot instantly and bit down harshly, causing a quiet whimper to escape. He whispered in your ear, “It’s okay baby, let daddy hear you. I know your shy but just focus on me. I’ve got you.” You breathlessly nodded and let out a moan when he reattached his lips. The music behind you covered up your noises so only he could hear them and the lack of lighting made it difficult to notice their actions, which was good for him because he would gladly kill any fucker who heard you or saw you in such a vulnerable state of ecstasy.

During the attack on your neck, he had slipped his hands under your skirt and began gently moving your hips. The friction caused you to gasp, you were finally getting the attention you desperately needed. He took the opportunity to kiss you, slipping his tongue into your mouth for a slow makeout session. His gentleness and focus on your needs were driving you insane. You couldn’t control yourself as you let out a string of moans and profanities, “Daddy.. please I need it…” he used one hand to force you to look him in the eye, “Tell me what you need kitten.” You whimpered, “I need more daddy, I need you to make me cum, it’s been too long.” It had been almost a week since you last got off.

He smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I’ll take care you just let go.” He grabbed your hips tightly, definitely leaving bruises from his fingertips and held you still. Before you could protest he started to bounce his leg up and down. You buried your face in his neck, “Daddyyyy” you moaned quietly. He breathed softly into your ear, “That’s it, baby, you like daddy’s leg pressed up into your cunt? I can feel you trying to push against me, you are so needy. Look at you, a pretty little mess with soaking wet panties rubbing against daddy’s leg. You like the paranoia don’t you? Knowing that any minute someone can look over and see the whore you are down inside for me? Who makes you feel like this baby?”

You grew closer to edge at his words, “You daddy! You do!” He kissed you roughly before pulling back, “Who is the only one allowed to touch you, baby?” You let out a small cry of pleasure as you tried to form words, “Y-you.” He let one of his hands pull back and land a sharp smack on your ass, “Who decides when you get to cum baby?” You bit into his neck as he moved his leg faster while angling your hips to make each hit go to your swollen clit. “Daddy,” You were so close but he wouldn’t let you cum that easily. As sweet as he was being he still made sure you knew he was in charge.

He could always tell you were close by your breathing and the look on your face, “Look at you baby, so pretty for daddy. Rubbing against my thigh with your sweet little pussy. Open your eyes baby, look at me.” You struggled to keep your eyes open and make eye contact as he moved one of his hands to brush against your clit, “Please daddy I can’t hold it… I need to cum,” You were panting heavily as the pressure built up in your core. He smirked, “Not yet baby. You can do this, daddy’s good girl can earn her reward.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and tugged on his hair, you were trying so hard to hold back. He kissed your neck and exposed chest before whispering in your ear, “Let go kitten, be a naughty little whore and cum on daddy’s thigh.” You went over the edge and climaxed, biting down on his shoulder to muffle your moans. Stars danced across your vision from the overwhelming pleasure running through your body. He whispered sweet words as you came down from your high, “Such a good girl, I’m so proud of you. Now let’s get out of here before I lose control and bend you over a fucking table.”


End file.
